User blog:SPARTAN 119/Shuya Nanahara (Battle Royale) vs Gai Tsutsugami (Guilty Crown)
Shuya Nanahara, the Japanese teenager who escaped a fight to the death sponsored by an alternate facist Japan, and went on to fight against the government. VS Gai Tsutsugami, the leader of resistance group who fought against GHQ, a foreign force occupying Japan after the country was devastated by a viral outbreak. WHO IS DEADLIEST?! =Combatants= Shuya Nanahara Shuya Nanahara was a normal middle school student in a alternate Japan where a totalitarian government persisted to the modern era. Nanahara was unfortunate enough to be a member of a 9th grade class chose to be part of "Battle Royale" program, in which students are forced to kill each other until only one remains. The game was presumably implemented by the government as a means of inspiring fear and retaliating against youth opposition. Nanahara survived the event by banding together with two other students, Shogo Kawada and Noriko Nakagawa. After surviving for three days, surviving attempts on their lives by Kazuo Kiriyama and other opponents, Nanahara took advantage of another group of students hacking the main computer system of the event, disabling the explosive collars used to control the participants, and entered the headquarters of event after military forces on the island had departed, thinking the battle was over. In the headquarters, an abandoned school on the island, Nanahara, Kawada, and Nakagawa confronted Kitano, the organizer of the event, and killed him. Kawada then stole a fishing boat and the three used it to escape the island, however, Kawada succumbed to bullet wounds he sustained in his fight with Kiriyama on the boat. Shuya and Noriko, however, escape to an unspecified Middle Eastern country, possibly Afghanistan, where Shuya presumably learned guerilla warfare and combat techniques. Two years later, Nanahara returns and starts off an anti-government terrorist organization known as the Wild Seven (though there a lot more than seven members). Nanahara make a base on an abandoned island modeled after the real-life Hashima or Battleship Island near Nagasaki, and during his time in Japan, is responsible for a number of terrorist attacks, one of them destroying a number of high-rises in Tokyo. Nanahara is later cornered on the island, and the government deploys child soldiers in a revise Battle Royale program, with orders to kill Nanahara. Many of the child soldiers are slaughters in the initial approach to the island, but he dozen or so who get in make their way into Nanahara's compound are captured by the "Wild Seven" and eventually defect. Nanahara and the others are soon attacked by the special forces. Many of the Wild Seven are killed, either in the attack or the missile bombardment that followed, however, about 20-30, mostly women and children, escape via a tunnel to the mainland. In the fight to buy the survivors, the Wild Seven inflicted heavy casualties on the special forces, forcing them to retreat and resort to artillery bombardment of the island. Nanahara and one of other of the fighters also manages to escape and rejoin the other escapees in the Middle Eastern country Nanahara lived in previously. Gai Tsutsugami Gai Tsutsugami is a major character in the 2011 anime Guilty Crown. Gai is the leader of a resistance organization known as the Undertakers, a group fighting to liberate Japan from GHQ, a military organization that took control of Japan after the country was devastated by the mysterious Apocalypse Virus. Gai meets Shu Ouma, the main character of the anime after Shu is sent by a girl named Inori Yuzuriha to deliver a package to him. On the way, Shu comes in contact with the package and gains a mysterious power to pull weapons and other objects out a person's body. The object pulled out varies depending on the person. Gai allows Shu to join the Undertakers after he destroys a couple of GHQ mechs. Gai accompanies Shu into the control center of a GHQ laser satellite, destroying the weapon, and while he is at it, destroying a mech using only a grappling hook and his Luger, destroying the machine by shooting it in a weak point on top of the vehicle. Later, Gai and Shu attack the central base of GHQ itself, in Odaiba, Tokyo. In there, they discover a number GHQ scientists are attempting to control the Apocalypse Virus, using a girl who was also Shu's long lost sister, Mana. Gai and Mana are apparently killed, with only Shu escaping. Gai, however, is not dead. Instead, he returns with the support of GHQ and steals Ouma's powers by cutting off the arm that came contact with the package. Shu discovers that Gai is part of Da'at, an ancient conspiracy to use the Apocalypse Virus to bring about the evolution of the human race. Shu and Gai fight each other a final time in the GHQ headquarters, wher Gai and Mana, who Inori Yuzuriha is actually a second personality of, intend to transmit the Apocalypse virus to the entire world and become the "Adam and Eve" of a new human race. The fight results Gai and Mana's death. Shortly afterwards, through some process even I did not quite understand, Inori somehow separates from Mana and sacrifices herself, curing the Apocalypse virus. Yeah... It was one of those endings... =Weapons= Pistols Smith and Wesson Model 19 (Shuya) The Smith and Wesson Model 19 is a .357 magnum revolver with a six-round cylinder. Nanahara's Smith and Wesson Model 66 has a black finish on both the grip and the rest of the gun. The .357 has a range of about fifty meters and a muzzle velocity of around 400 meters per second, and is known for being capable of reliably bringing down a human target with a single shot. Luger P08 (Gai) The Luger P08 is a German semi-automatic 9mm handgun with an eight-round magazine. The weapon had a range of about fifty meters and a muzzle velocity of 350-400 meters per second. 119's Edge Shuya's Smith and Wesson Model 19 for its superior stopping power. Submachine Guns Micro Uzi (Shuya) The Micro Uzi is the smallest of the Uzi family of submachine guns. Like the other Uzis, it fires a 9mm rounds. The weapon has a muzzle velocity of 350 meters per second, and most impressively, a rate of fire of 1200 rounds per minute. However, its small size means its range is reduced. While I could not get an exact number, I would estimate it to be no more than 100 meters. The weapon will use a 20-round magazine for the purposes of this match. MP7 (Gai) The MP7 personal defense weapon is a submachine gun firing 4.6mm ammunition with a rate of fire of 950 rounds per minute. The weapon is designed to better pierce body armor than a standard pistol-caliber weapon, and has a muzzle velocity of 753 meters per second. The weapon will, for the purposes of this match, use a 20-round magazine. The weapon has a range of up to 200 meters. 119's Edge Gai's MP7 for its superior stopping power. Assault Rifles AK47 (Both) The AK47 is a Russian 7.62mm assault rifle which can take a variety of magazines, a 30-round magazine being the most common. The weapon is capable of semi or full automatic fire at a rate of 600 rounds per minute and can hit targets up to 400 meters away. The weapon has a muzzle velocity of 715 meters per second. Sniper Rifles Dragunov (Both) The Dragunov is a Soviet-made 7.62mm semi-automatic sniper rifle. The weapon has a range of up to 1300 meters and has a muzzle velocity of 800 meters per second. The Dragunov uses a ten round magazine. Rocket Launchers RPG-2 (Shuya) The RPG-2 is a Soviet-made anti-tank weapon, unlike the later RPG-7, a recoilless rifle rather than a true rocket launcher. The weapon fired a 40mm HEAT round with an effective range of 100-150 meters. SMAW (Gai) The SMAW, or Shoulder-launched Multipurpose Assault Weapon is a rocket launcher used by the US Marine Corps for anti-bunker, and anti-armor purposes. The weapon fires a variety of 83mm rockets, but for the purposes of this match, the SMAW will fire HE-DP rockets. The weapons has an effective range of 500 meters. 119's Edge Gai's SMAW for its far superior range and its HE round, which will be more effective in infantry-on-infantry combat. =X-Factors= Explainations *I gave Gai the higher combat experience ranking as while Shuya's resume of surviving a government sponsered fight to the death (against such opponents as Kazuo Kiriyama and then fighting off a special forces squad with a group mostly teenage militia, Gai Tsutsugami has fought similar special forces units and has destroyed a mech armed only with a grappling hook, a flashbang, and his Luger pistol. *I gave Shuya the better marksmanship score as he seems to fight at longer distances (at least in Battle Royale II) than Gai. That said, Gai is still an uncommonly good shot. *I gave Gai the higher training level as he has something resembling formal training (judging from the similar training Shu Ouma went through), unlike Shuya. *Gai has proven himself extremely skilled in unarmed combat, which he proves in the first episode of the Guilty Crown anime. *Gai scores higher with weapons, as he has more modern SMG and rocket launcher, however, the fact that his pistol, assault rifle, and sniper rifle are older Soviet-made weapons prevents him from getting a perfect 100. Shuya's weapons all tend to be older weapons, although they are still, with the possible exception of the RPG-2, very reliable. =Notes= *The battle will be a five on five, Gai having four "Undertakers" on his side, and Shuya having four members of the "Wild Seven" on his side. *The Shuya appearing in this match will be the Battle Royale II film version. The version of Gai appearing in his match will be the pre-episode 12 version, meaning he will NOT have any superhuman abilities. =Battle= Shuya Nanahara: Gai Tsutsugami: Gai Tsutsugami and five "Undertakers" walked off a boat, onto the abandoned island of Hashima. Suddenly, a loud bang was heard, and a muzzle flash appeared in the window of an abandoned building. One of the "Undertakers" fell down dead. An "Undertaker" soldier next to Gai took aim with a SMAW rocket launcher and fired it into the window of the building where the sniper shot came from. The rocket exploded in the room, killing the "Wild Seven" sniper in the blast. Gai and the other four "Undertakers" advanced from cover-to-cover, towards the entrance of the apartment building. Suddenly, an RPG-2 round impacted, vaporizing one of the "Undertakers". An "Undertaker" sniper spotted the RPG gunner and fired his Dragunov, picking off the "Wild Seven" member. Shuya Nanahara raised his AK47 and took aim at an "Undertaker" armed with a similar weapon. Shuya fired fired, a three round burst with two rounds going into the torso and one in head . An "Undertaker" retaliated, firing his AK, taking down a "Wild Seven" member to Nanahara's right. Gai and the last other "Undertaker" stacked up on the door to the apartment building. The two burst in, Gai personally shooting a "Wild Seven" soldier with his MP7. . The other Undertaker entered the stairwell first, only to be cut down by a burst of fire from Shuya's Micro Uzi. Shuya kept firing as Gai entered, but only one shot hit, knocking the MP7 out of his hand. Shuya took cover as his Uzi ran out of ammuntion, drawing his Smith and Wesson and breaking cover to fire a shot, which grazed the side of Gai's head, placing a gash across his cheek. Gai returned fire with three shots from his Luger, all three hitting Shuya in the chest. Shuya's body fell forward and rolled down the stairs, falling at Gai's feet. WINNER: Gai Tsutsugami Category:Blog posts